The Lonely Find Their Way
by AquaBurst
Summary: A woman, hurt by her family in the past lives in Manhatton trying to prove she can make it in life. The Xanatos family oddly enough meet this woman, befriend her, and help her to bloom into the happy woman she was ment to be. She shows them ...


A woman, hurt by her family in the past lives in Manhatton trying to prove she can make it in life. The Xanatos family oddly enough meet this woman, befriend her, and help her to bloom into the happy woman she was ment to be. She shows them that there is more to them than they are seeing. Owen/Puck x OC

* * *

Ok the way I see it Owen is supposed to be based off of Preston so in the story Owen starts out at the age of 35. David is 40 and Fox is 29. I did the math; I know how old they are. My character is 21. I would appreciate it if no one got on me about the huge age difference seeing as how he is really an immortal any way. Besides there have been worse age gaps in history.

"talking"

**_singing_**

Also the Story Starts the night Goliath, Elisa, and Bronx go to Avalon on December 27, 1995

* * *

The Lonely Find Their Way

A Puzzling Woman

David and Fox Xanatos were out for an evening stroll in one of the nearby parks even though it was the middle of winter. They didn't know why, they just had a strong urge to go for a walk for once and had ended up at the park. The fact that they didn't have Owen with them made it even stranger, but that was how it went this evening. It was quiet in the park and not even the wind was kicking up more than a gentle breeze.

"This is a nice change of pace," said Fox as she hugged her husband's arm with a smile on her face.

"It is certainly a change, but maybe one that can be worked into our schedules more often," replied Xanatos as he looked to his wife. They continued till they started walking past a large grouping of trees and heard over the slight rustle of the leave the sound of music playing. They both stopped and listen to the music; both looked to one another before they stepped off the path and into brush.

As they got closer they heard the song that was playing end, and stopped at the edge of a clearing. There sat a young woman on a large rock while holding a sketch book. She had brown hair that reached down her back touching the rock and was tied into a lose braid. She was dressed in a black leather jacket, a blue scarf, black jeans, and boots. She held the sketch pad on her knees and was drawing the view in front of her. At her feet was a small CD player plugged into a portable speaker. Another song began to play the woman stopped and began to sing with it.

**Artist: Shinedown**

**Songwriters: Dave Richard Bassett, Brent Smith**

_**My eyes are open wide**_

_**By the way I made it through the day**_

_**I watch the world outside**_

_**By the way I'm leaving out today**_

_**I just saw Haley's Comet, shooting**_

_**Said, "Why are you always running in place?"**_

_**Even the man in the moon disappeared**_

_**Somewhere in the stratosphere**_

_**Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can**_

_**To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand**_

_**I'm not angry, I'm just saying**_

_**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**_

_**Please don't cry one tear for me**_

_**I'm not afraid of what I have to say**_

_**This is my one and only voice**_

_**So listen close, it's only for today**_

_**I just saw Haley's Comet, shooting**_

_**Said, "Why are you always running in place?"**_

_**Even the man in the moon disappeared**_

_**Somewhere in the stratosphere"**_

_**Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can**_

_**To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand**_

_**I'm not angry, I'm just saying**_

_**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**_

_**Here is my chance**_

_**This is my chance**_

_**Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can**_

_**To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand**_

_**I'm not angry, I'm just saying**_

_**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**_

_**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**_

_**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**_

Her voice wasn't perfect, but they could feel the raw emotions coming through as she sang the song. They could tell that the song hit close to home for her with the way tears were sliding down her cheeks and landing on her scarf as she sang. The song reminded David about how his father had not given his support to him while climbing to the top of the world. Fox for some odd reason was thinking of her parents and how the family was pretty much a bit of a mess. They both felt something in that song.

When the song ended she started wiping her cheeks not realizing that she had an audience. "Are you ok Miss.?" asked Fox shocked that she had spoken those words and even more surprised that she really did feel a bit of concern towards the stranger.

The woman jumped in surprise, dropping the sketch book as she let out a something along the lines of a squeak, and fell off the rock with a soft thud. David and Fox quickly walked over to the young woman seeing if she was alright. She sat up rubbing her back as Fox knelt down next to her. "Sorry Miss. we didn't mean to startle you."

"No it was my fault for not paying attention to my surrounding. I mean after all this is New York, you have to be aware of your surroundings," replied the woman in a shy voice. Now that she was facing them David and Fox could see she was indeed a young woman no doubt in her early 20's at least. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of chocolate brown with bangs hanging just above her eyes while being part on the left side of her face. Her skin had a slight tan to it though it was no doubt disappearing with the winter season.

Fox helped her up while David picked up her sketch book and the pencil she had dropped with it. "We heard music and ended up hearing you singing. Though we grew a bit concern when we noticed you crying," spoke David as he handed the book and pencil back over to her.

"Oh yes I am fine, the song is just a sad one that I can feel for," answered the woman as she walked over to a bag nearby and placed her things inside. "I'm sorry for worrying you Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos."

"Just call me Fox dear," said Fox as she picked up the CD player and speaker.

"If you say so Fox," replied the woman as she took her things and packed them away. When she finished she turned to the two and held out her hand. "My name is Annabel Keefe."

David took her hand and was surprised to find her hand shake as firm as a business man's and that she looked him straight in the eyes. Not many of the business people today could looked him in the eyes like Ms. Keefe was doing and she seemed like a shy person to begin with. David watched her do the same with Fox and had to admit that he was becoming curious.

Annabel looked down at her watch and cringed as she realized how late it was. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. My roommate is going to have my head with how late it is."

"Would you like a ride? It won't take long for David's assistant to come here and we drop you off on the way home," stated Fox as she watched her pick up her bag.

"Thank you for the offer, but no," answered Annabel as she led them back to the path. "I don't live in the same direction as the Eyrie Building, so that would really only be an inconvenience to all of you. Have a good night Mr. Xanatos, Fox." With that she gave a kind smile to both and left them on the path walking in the opposite direction of their home.

* * *

Fox and David exited the park to see Owen standing by the car. He opened the door allowing the two to slide into the back. As they drove off from the park Fox noticed the puzzled look on her husband's face.

"What is it David?"

"Not very many people turn down a ride with a billionaire my dear. The fact that I have money always has people either trying to get some from me or show contempt at my success. Ms. Keefe did neither, she showed real kindness towards both of us and looked us both in the eyes when she shook our hands," said David as his brow furrowed even more in his confusion

"The woman is so shy too. It was surprising to see such confidence. As for her kindness she might just be one of the few people in the world who has a kind heart," replied Fox as she kissed his cheek. "Judging from the look on your face you're going to look up everything and anything you can on her aren't you?"

"Yes, but only because she seems different, I want to see if there is a reason why."

"I have no complaints in fact I would love to talk to the girl more. She is interesting. I may even want to befriend her if she is like that all the time."

"We'll see my dear. Owen you are going to help me with the research," Stated Xanatos as the car came to a stop in front of the Eyrie Building.

"Yes Sir," answered Owen as he opened the door for them.

* * *

Annabel unlocked the door to her apartment and opened it to find her best friend and roommate waiting for her in the living room. "You have got to stop going out so late at night sister or if you do at least be home before it hits eleven at least."

"Hello to you too Kathleen," answered Annabel as she hung up her jacket and scarf. Kathleen Willow was Annabel's best friend and had been since they met three years prior in their art class. They had immediately connected with their love for art and the fantasy. They had gotten to know each other so well over the years that they referred to one another as sisters. Kathleen's parents and siblings had even started considering her to be family after seeing her for a year.

Kathleen is a beautiful woman with red straight hair and pale skin tone thanks to her Irish heritage. Her eyes were as green as the hills of Ireland and showed a kind heart and soul there. She was of the average height and weight and would be turning twenty six the next year. Kathleen was Majoring in animation and would be graduating with Annabel after the summer courses ended.

"Belle I'm serious. It is dangerous being out so late."

"I know Kath, I know. I didn't mean to stay out so late. I was working on my project while listening to my music and just lost track of time."

Kathleen looked at her friend and could tell that her friend was in a sad sort of mood. "You're upset again."

"What gives you that idea?" Annabel asked as she smiled at her friend hoping she wouldn't push for the answer.

"The air about you is thick and you have that slight sad look in your face. What happened?"

Annabel hesitated before saying, "The CD I brought with me had a song on it that reminded me of my situation. I started singing and got carried away a bit."

Kathleen looked down at her lap, knowing very well what she was talking about. Thinking briefly on what to say next she brought the news that her nephew and niece were enjoying the gifts that she had gotten them for Christmas. She was going to keep her sister happy. She was going to help her lonely friend find her happiness.

* * *

The next morning Fox awoke to an empty bed, though she did notice that his side of the bed had been disturbed at some point by him. Getting up she dressed for the day and walked to the dining area. There she found David looking over papers as he at his breakfast. "So find the evidence you were looking for last night?"

"Yes I did," answered Xanatos as he handed her the papers that him and Owen had gathered last night.

Her full name was Annabel Marina Keefe. On the paper was a photo of Annabel, her college photo to be exact. She was a student at New York University who was going to graduate the same time next year. Looking at the woman's face in the light she could see the faint dusting of freckles on her across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She had naturally pink lips that shaped a kind smile that she had given them last night with kind chocolate eyes joining the smile. Her hair was free of any hair tie and proved to be a mess of curls.

She was twenty one years old and worked a part time job at a big yet family and friend oriented restaurant that was well known for the weekend music and Saturday night karaoke. She had a mother, father, and younger brother living in Trenton, New Jersey.

"She get nothing but, A's and B's in her classes and is going for an education degree in English. She seems to like doing art on the side of all her classes."

Fox smiled as she looked over the information, "An ordinary life for an ordinary girl, but this is only a part of her life David. Her personality is nowhere in these papers and I do believe that is what intrigued both of us about her."

"Right you are Fox, so I was thinking we donate some money to the science and technology programs at the university and give a little bit to some of the other subjects."

"Making up an excuse for us to see her again?"

"Yes and quite frankly I would like to see if there is talent that could be used from the science department," answered David as he looked up from his papers towards his wife.

"Well then we have to see if we do meet her again then."


End file.
